Enough Is Enough
by Ketsula
Summary: Ian tries one more time to get Sara off his back about his stalking.


**Enough is Enough**

"I don't want to see you again….ever. Is that clear Nottingham?"

"Perfectly Sara. I will see to it that you do not see me."

"That isn't what I meant. I want you to stop stalking me, following me, whatever you want to call it."

"Tell me Sara, do you think I do this for pleasure? That I spend my days and nights watching over you because I want to? I have a job, I have an employer and I do what I am told. If it upsets you to see me do my job then I will endeavor to make sure that you do not see me but I will do my job. Regardless of what you may think my life would not revolve around you if I had a choice. I would suggest you take up your concerns with my employer. Good day."

Ian turned and walked away, dying inside. This was his last hope to lessen his day to day pain. If he could make Sara believe that he did not want to protect her, that he was only doing the job required of him then maybe she would take all her complaints to Irons and stop berating him all the time. With any luck, if she made enough complaints about him "stalking" her to Irons then other messengers would be sent with invitations such as the one he had just delivered. He could continue to watch over her and she would not know.

In the beginning Ian had been able to stand her insults and attitude because she was new to the Blade and needed time to acclimate to her new role as Wielder but as time went on and she continued to take out her frustrations on him it became wearing. He found it impeded his concentration when all he could think about were the names she called him and the venom dripping from her words each time she spoke to him. If he did not love her it might be easier. Ian had loved Sara from the first of their lifetimes together. He had not particularly liked her in every incarnation, including this one, but he had always loved her. He would find a way around this and help her as much as possible from the fringe.

Already there was one back street Ian had begun to take advantage of. Gabriel Bowman had started to be of help to her. He was able to give her some insight into the history of the Witchblade and with a little subtle aid on Ian's part Gabriel would be able to impart some of the teachings that Sara would not accept from him. The physical training would have to be a suggestion from Gabriel after he had read some of the literature Ian had surreptitiously made available to him. It would be nice if Sara realized that Ian could provide her with the best

training but he had little hope of that.

It never ceased to amaze him the different personalities she assumed in each incarnation. The core of her being remained the same…courage, loyalty, a sense of fair play, the desire to protect those in need….but each life's experience brought with it it's own stamp. In this time Sara had lost everyone she loved. She was alone, with no one to turn to, no one to trust when the Blade came to her. His position in this life did not allow her to trust him, seek refuge in him, as she had in previous times. He was sure that his own experiences in this time were detrimental to his ability to connect with Sara. Missing from his education were the skills necessary to communicate his role as Protector without frightening or disgusting her. The pressures on her to learn to control the Blade and use it for good were monumental. The fact that she had not cracked was evidence of her strength of will but how long she could continue was the most pressing question. Perhaps if Irons had given Sara some advance warning that she was to be chosen she would have had more time to accept her new role in the world. If he were not so obvious in his desire to control the Blade and its Wielder she might have felt there was friendly support available to her. As time went on she would have recognized his motives and dealt with them as needed. Had Irons approached her in a different way this whole thing would not have deteriorated to this level.

Well, what's done is done. Whatever the Witchblade needed to accomplish in this lifetime Ian hoped it would be soon so that they could go on to the next one.

It was never easy but some times were easier than others.

End


End file.
